


stag beetles

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Momo being Momo, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: there's a stag beetle manifestation at samezuka....
Relationships: Mikoshiba Momotarou & Nitori Aiichirou
Kudos: 8





	stag beetles

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ai i love u very very much <3
> 
> beta'ed by   
> [isugou](https://abubblingstarrysky.tumblr.com) and   
> [counting2fifteen](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com) !!! thank u guys!!

Ai was surprised to find out that he was being nominated for being an R.A. at Samezuka, considering that he could not keep himself organised to save his life. Apparently he and Rin had the cleanest room on the floor, and since Rin was graduating that spring, the current R.A. thought of asking Ai to apply for the next term. Ai thought that it would be too much, since he was already going to be swimming captain, but he was reassured that the other R.As would guide him along the way, so he applied and was eventually accepted.

Never in his life did he think that he’d have to deal with stag beetles as part of being an R.A, and especially not during his first week. It clearly said in the Samezuka handbook that insects and pests were not allowed in the dorms, but unfortunately  several  students were complaining about stag beetles crawling into their rooms at night while they’re trying to sleep. Ai thought that maybe his window was left open and the mess had attracted the insects, but his dorm mates were still complaining even after he had cleaned up.

Someone knocked on his door. “Ai-senpai! There’s-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll take care of it,” Ai sighed and grabbed the magazine lying on his desk.

The stag beetle was not easily killed, however. It sensed that Ai was trying to kill it, and crawled away from him whenever Ai got close. Eventually the bug left the room under the door, and Ai followed it until it reached the end of the hallway.

“Wait!”

Ai turned around to see a tall red-headed teenager running towards him. Momotarou Mikoshiba, the former swim captain’s little brother, and a transfer student that recently joined the swimming team.

Momo was boisterous, strange, and sometimes a pain in the ass, but he tried his best.

“Pyunsuke!” Momo said excitedly as he put the stag beetle in a jar and cradled it.

Ai looked at him, confused. “Didn’t Mikoshiba-senpai tell you that beetles weren’t allowed in the dorms?

“Well…” Momo scratched the nape of his neck. “He did, but I keep sneaking them in here because they keep running off or dying…”

Ai sighed. “If you don’t want me to kill it, I can-”

“No!” Momo shouted, interrupting him. “Ai-senpai! Let me keep him! Please, please, please, please…”

Ai was not a good Resident Advisor; he was too much of a pushover.

“You can keep him, just don’t let him leave the jar,” Ai grumbled. “Don’t let anyone find out.”

“Thank you!” Momo shrieked, pulling Ai into a tight hug.

In the corner of his eye, Ai noticed Pyunsuke crawling out of the jar again.

“Momo-kun!” Ai said, wriggling out of his arms. “Look!”

Momo turned around to see Pyunsuke crawling away from them, and he started screaming as he tried to follow it.

This was going to be an interesting year...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! come find me here:   
> [marutsuke-haru](https://marutsuke-haru.tumblr.com)


End file.
